nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Senju Kesin - Deceased
'Character First Name:' Kesin 'Character Last Name:' Senju 'IMVU Username:' RavynGrimm 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 14 'Date of Birth:' 186 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' ??? 'Height:' 4'8 'Weight:' 88lbs 'Blood Type:' O 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' ??? 'Relationship Status:' Single. 'Personality:' A ninja of few wodrs, the young Kesin finds himself most at peace among Nature's loving embrace. Her furred, feathered, and be-leaved children never talking back, never arguing. it was the quiet he liked. Usually, he has difficulty when it comes to interacting with other people his age as equals. They all spoke to much and didn't listen enough. To a fellow person of sense, the conversation might be short, but it would hold no disrespect To one of the ignorant masses, the male was likely to react as though dealing with an ape. Slow, simple, and plenty of small words. His primary friends were the animals, but sometimes he swore he could hear the trees singing to him.. To those above him, respect would be given where respect was due, for as long as that person remained respectful Of course, not many know about the empirements he perfroms in the privacy of his room. To enter his room was to step into nature, vines crawling along every surface, blooms sprouting at odd intervals. His bed was made of vines and greenery as well. Jutsu? Nope. SImply and boy with a green thumb and a distaste for manmade fabrics. 'Behaviour:' In polite company, it is his opinion and gentlemen should always keep his cool. This said, a doctor must also keep his nerve and calm even while in the field tending the wounded. A rather book-loving kid, kesin would rathersit out under the sun in the farm lands than learn inside a classroom, barred away from the real world. When he finds an injured ally, his mist instinct is to help. Though oddlt enough, this Paladin like complex doesn't extend to his enemies. He'd sooner drop a poison pill down his foe's throat rather than later interrogating the target. 'Nindo: (optional)' It is easy to hide amog the shadows, but it is only the truely mighty that they call Master. So remember, fear nothing. - Kuma-kaasan I will abolish death and bring forth eternal perfection.- Kesin 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' ((Your Clan or Family and information about them,.)) 'Ninja Class: ' Jounin - Med/Sensor type nin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' Earth 'Weapon of choice:' Sword 'Strengths' Medical jutsu, Intellegence, Chakra Manipulation, Stamina 'Weaknesses:' Kuyujutsu, Genjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Hand Seals 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Jounin (70 pieces) Kunai - 6 - 12 pieces Shuriken 6 - 9 pieces Senbon 6 - 6 pieces Paper Bombs 10 - 20 Pieces Small Scroll 1 - 3 Pieces Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Basic Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank Juuken : *Tier I - Allows use of D rank Kenjutsu: *Kenjutsu Tier I - Use of 1 sword - D Rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank Fuinjutsu *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Medical Jutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank *Tier II - Allows use of C rank *Advanced - Allows use of B rank *Superior - Allows use of A rank Delicate Illness Extraction Technique -Rank ? Chakra Scalpel -Rank ? Poison Mist -Rank ? Body Pathway Derangement -Rank ? Mystical Palm Technique -Rank ? Wide Healing -Rank ? Yin Healing Wound Destruction -Rank ? Earth Jutsu: Earth Release: Earth Dragon -Rank? Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique -Rank? Earth Release: Moving Earth Core -Rank ? Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness -Rank ? Water Jutsu: Water Prison Technique -Rank ? Water Clone Technique -Rank ? Water Release: Hidden in Water Technique -Rank ? Water Attacking Gorgon -Rank ? Wate Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique -Rank ? Wood Jutsu: Wood Clone Technique -Rank ? Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees -Rank ? Wood Release: Cutting Technique -Rank ? Wood Release: Foo Dog Heads -Rank ? Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique -Rank ? 'Allies:' ??? 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Born to a small branch noble Senju clan, Kesin was the first, and last, born of his mother and father's union. His father, like most Anbu ,masterful in his use of their kekkei genkai. The year around Kesin' birth was filled with turmoil as the village was constantly under seige from bandit and rival clans demanding payment in exchange for not leaking the where abouts of their location to other, more sinsiter parties. During this time, Kohris Senju, Kesin's father, was constanty being sent out on what was thought to be top secret intellegence missions. It was during these intervals that enemies of the clan infiltrated using advanced disguise techniques, allowing them to actually copy the faces and form's of various villagers thorough the town. Slowly but surely, they began poisoning the Senju in the village, through tainted food, drink and false doctor's, the village was slowly falling into a state of decay. On one such mission where Kohris was away from the village, Shinta, Kesin's mother, went into labor. She had ceased accepting treatment from anoyone but her own aide and midwife months ago, paranoid at the fact that all her neighbors seemed to be dying around her. The strain, however, was what would prve to be her end. Though sshe had stopped recieving crippling medical attention a while back, the toll it had taken on her already strained body proved to much. Little Kesin was born, his name derived from the fact that his begining had been the end for his mother. Kesin, The End. Three days later, Kohris returned to find the corpse of his beloved Shinta, porclean in her pallor of death from the waist up, in a groteseque and and twisted state below. The animal had already gotten to her, raccoon and feline prints everywhere. She had been torn open from her nether-region up. Stricken with grief, the once proud shinobi drew a kunai fro his belt and slashed his own jugular, a crimson flood erupting from the ruptured artery. He never saw the note left by the aid. never thought about what might have happened. He proved his lack of worth, and faded from the annals of history along with the rest of that infernal places. In the weeks to come it was looted, converted and repopulated, and the entire thing never happened. Kesin, however managing to escape the execution of his village, was delivered unto Omoidgakure, and raised by the kind old woman that he grew to call Kuma-kaasan, or Mother Bear. An outcast of the Akimichi clan and ex-oinin (hunter nin, I believe), she was every bit of a bear as her nick name inplied. A grand, jovial woman of great girth and grace, she had the ability to stare down even the most fiercesome of shinobi with nothing more than a glare and a waggle of her finger. For the first three years it was nothing but reading books to the young boy and expanding his mind, imprinting within him from the begining a love of the wonders of Nature's majesty. By the time he was four, he could name over two hunded species of plant by their common name, and fifty animals by sight and sound. He was taken out of the Village gates everyday for his lesson early in the morning, usually not returning until just before dusk. Nine times out of ten it was Kuma-kaasan that was carrying an exhausted and no longer concious Kesin home and tucking him into bed. For the next three years, Kesin and Kuma kept at his leesson's about the world around him, his place in it, and how everything was connected. Of course, this became a smaller part of the leeson plan as math and and sciences were incoporated. Thes two subjects, along with daily meditations, filled the bulk of his time more and more as he grew older. Eventually, he was so engrossed by both the law's of Nature and the laws of Man that his time was split between spending it with nature and the creature's he adored so much, and his books, with the cold, hard power that they ooffered if one were only to master the contents within. However, he still preffered his meditation time over everything else. A nice warm rock beneath him, a gently flowing stream before. A soft, warm spring breeze across his face while a life bringing sun blazed like the all seeing eye of some unknown beast staring up from the depths of a clear, blue sea. Age seven also saw him entering the academy. he had been waiting for this day, ever since Mother Bear had told him that he was a Senju, that within him was the potential for miracles. He believed these words, had faith in them. It was these words that fueled him as he endured the aggrivation of being forced to learn in such a place. it wasn't that he didn't want to be inside, or rather that wasn't all of it, but being around that many other people at one time left a feeling of utter dread knotted deep in his gut. When it came time for 'recess', Kesin could be seen with a book, studying some new animal or plant. Possibly attempting to improve upon the basic theories he had read about in some of the manual's in class. Sometimes he could be found meditating on what the instructor's lesson up until that point for the day, though the other children were normally too noisy for this. It was after his first year in the academy that Kuma-kaasan had fallen ill. Kesin had flunked simply because he refused to work in such an environment. The noise, the chaos. He was lacking in people skills, and because of it he was deemed unable to work in a team. He would be allowed to attend the Academy the following year to earn his headband. It turned out that she was finally succumbing to the poison that had been eating her alive from all those years ago. it was quick, and it was ruthless. Starting with a lack of appetite, odd for an Akimichi, it was quickly followed by a sky rocketing fever. Within days she was unable to remain on her feet for more than a few minutes at a time.A week after the symptoms started she was unable to rise from bed at all after havng slipped and taken a light bump to the head at the market. After that, neither Kuma nor Kesin was seen for some time,both locked within their home. Rumors had startde that maybe they had moved out in the dead of night. Another was that they had been kidnapped and were being tortured by eneies. Although rumors flew, many of them knew the tale told many years ago. About an entire town being wiped out and replaced. About a slow acting poison that litterally destroys the victims from the inside out, starting with their sanity. They all knew it, yet none spoke. In the weeks to come She would begin to shut the world out, laying in bed, eyes wide and locked on some invisible thing before her. She stopped drinking water, she stopped talking. All she did was stare and cry..at first. It would escalte, days after her seemingly catatonic trance began, the seizure's started. Violent, nasty convulsions that ripped their way through ber body, her spine forced into what would usually be a position of back breaking agony, but she never uttered a sound. He knew she was dead days before she stopped bleeding. being the one to change her sheets showed how much blood she was losing daily, and it was all he could do to keep her alive. He had been slinking out in on the blackest of nights to hunt for the healing herbs his books spoke of, using the chakra manipulation techniques he learned from the Academy to infue each dose of medicine with a little extra power in hopes that it would grant her a swift recovery. he managed to keep her alive with way for almost three months. Waking up one morning, he foud that her heart had simply stopped. her face was stained with a mask of the darkest scarlett. The blood vessels in both eyes had popped from the increased pressure. he eyes, swollen outward and bugging, seemed to have no other trauma. A nose bleed, further proof of what he was suspecting. the blood at the corners of her mouth confused him, but he attributed it to the poison ravagining various organs , not just forcing her brain to swell. he could tell by the stench that she had probably finally expired right after he fell asleep last night, the bulk of the stench not present in a form of silver lining. And now came what he had been waiting for. He was kesin, the End. And now it was time to meet himself, intimately. A pilfered set of medical tools, thank you Academy Infirmary, was taken from it's hidng place among the ashes in the seldom used woode stove.They had power, but Kuma liked the smell of fresh burning wood. This thought in mind, he threw several fine logs into the stove and set them among the kindling. In moments, and a flint spark later, the fire would be started, the sweet scent wafting from his home as his grim work began. His task complete, the remains would be disposed of by choping up and feeding to the wilderness of a garden that he called a room. he had a detailed report of what he had found written, as well as a series of letters written to him, each dated for some time in the future. Each with his name. Reading them, he early in Kuma's madness, he had learned the terrible truth of his home. These letters, along with his report, and a reference list of the books he pulled his information from, all properly placed back in the Academy Library after their extended 'abscence', would be given to the instructor to pass on to whomever he saw fit. He had taken an entire year from schooling by the time Kuma had passed, and now he was ready to do whatever it took. Including gioving up the only documentation he had of who he may have once become. Blitzing through the academy this time, it was shown that he was not only capable and skilled, but actually willing to work with others this time. Having been genuinely conviced of Kesin's change in attitude, he was granted passage into into Shinobi-hood as a genin. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Male had been here since the previous day., the Omoidegakure Outskirts. The defeat was not crushing, though the pit in his stomach weighed heavily on him. This tension, this..fear. he'd never known it before in his life. She came at him as though to end him...as though to end his familiy. He'd think back the the documents he had turned in along with his journal. They had came in the night and fought like cowards. At least she had come head on. Hell, she didn't even want to fight him in the first place. He'd been meditating on the fact that he just froze yesterday. Why? He'd had plenty of practice alone. He'd thought his technique flawless. And it was..in theory. Yellow eyed male would cross his legs beneath him, arms resting along his legs, the backs of his wrists atop his knees. Hands would face the sun above, each open, each the focus point of his current chakra focusing and manipulation training. Out here in the desert, there weren't many animals. Or rather, there wern't any that most people would reailze are there. he felt them, each of them. Some in holes burrowing, others slumbering beneath the sands, awaiting the fall of night with it's refreshing relief from a sun-scorched day. He hadn't frozen. he knew that, he was just trying to justify throwing the match to himself. And each time he came back to the same conclusion, 'I'm not cut out for this..." That, too, was a cop-out. he knew he was, otherwise what had he suffered for? No family other than Kuma-kasaan, and now even she was no longer with him. Fate had dealt him a cruel hand indeed, and because of it had come his desicion. " I will bring life..I will become..no.. I will obliterate death. Mark my words, Kuma-kasaan.. You may yet live again. I will never stop. And even if I can't bring you back.. I will make sure to use what power I do have to helt death. I will become it's master... and then I will do away with it. Death has no place in my perfect world..." Spoken like a true potential chilhood sociopath. Thats when he decided to follow through with a plan that had been put into play a few days ago before the Academy finals. A stroke of genius really. Spending from now until nightfall collecting the required herbs and roots from the area and began his return to the village. The frigid embrace of the desert winds that accompanied the opening of the moon’s heavenly stare should have cut him to the bone. A desert night’s carress was among the deadliest, her icy tongue to sap a nin’s strength, her stinging shriek of the dust picked up and whipped about in the frenzied dervishs, their lash craving to rend flesh from bone held at bay by the gear the male wore. Tonight, as he worked out in among the streets, a small child had gone missing. A recent failure at the Academy. When his parent scame in to check oh him they found not their son napping as they thought, but a well crafted, (or at least well shaped) Manikin of their beloved boy with a note stating he was going to run away, unable to deal with the shame of his failure. Kesin had merely ..seized an opportunity to move his plan along smoothly. Or rather, had orchestrated. He had given the boy a false answer key for the test and garunteed that he’d pass. If not, he was to come to his home so that they could dicuss Kesin explaining that he had coaxed the boy into it. Well, th young lad did fail, as well as show up right after the test. Like always, he kept his trip and route hidden, not wanting the other kids to see him hanging out with the weird kid who liked books and plants and animals better than people. Kesin had greeted him in, offered him some tea, and sat back while the tear stricken face of the child chasteising him began to lower in both the volume of voice and the number of facial movements. He watched as the paralysis overtook the kid completely. And that’s when his tools were fetched for use on a human being for the second time. He knew no one would come looking here. He had only just had his first match, and no one had seen him since then, he’d made sure of that. The young male, stiffened but not slumbering, was forced to watch, and to endure, the horrific, surgical modifications that had been Kesin’s latest focal point of staudy. And by latest, it has consumed him since Kuma-kaasan’s passing. And now, he’d put all his study, all his gotesque exipements on the wildlife, to the test. It would be a long several hours. The paralytic wouldn’t hold, but it didn’t need to. All he had needed was that intial dose from the tea. Now it was simply a matter of maintaining the state. The bboy’s mind would be shattered by agony before the end of the process anyway, so wasting his anesthetic seemed pointless. “I’m no fighter..I’m a doctor..” came his mantra, his only uttered phrase to leave lhis lips the entire time he worked. By late next night, he was finished. Picking up his pack, the kid inside like a rag doll, comatose but still alive. He was neatly folded, dosed once more for good measure, then slid into the large pack. Ontop of him was tossed a few trimmings of some of his babies in his bedroom, the very same as one might get on them right after gardening. A few vials of his favorite chemicals were grabbed, and he was off, the pack worn on his back. Little regard was given to the boy dreaming in a chemical induced nightmare, the bumbs and jostles only adding to the authenticity of the act. From rock to rock he leapt, never once touching down on bare sand. It would take an hour or so, but he eventually made it to the ruins of old Sunagakure. It was here that he put the last phase of his plan into motion. Pack would be set down and the child retrieved from it. Already, the new mixture had begun to work, deteriorating his oragns at an accelerated pace. Several of the trimings in the back had already taken root in te flesh, sprouting vines quickly. It would look like suicide, returning himself to the one thing he loved most in this worl,d, the thing that had illuminated the darkest days of his childhood, Nature. The clothing matched the very same he had worn when they did battle the other day, Himself and..that female Kunoichi. Names..always with the names.. he never could remember more than a few at a time. Into the ruins the boy would be dropped, positioned before the drop as though he were crucified, back to the ground. Kesin would allow his victim one last kiss from the lady Luna, then allowed him to to plummet to his final destination. It was from here that he would disappear, his Omoidegakure headband left dnagling from a stone outcropping several hundred feet below. ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' Masaru's First Hospital Care eyes of a traitor: Akemi receives Hayate's eyes The eyes of a traitor: Akemi receives Hayate's eyes Omoidegakure Tombs Exploration 2/13/14 Takeshi's First Kenjutsu Training Hospitals are degrading 29/05/2014 The First Cut, Medicine Man or Monster Experiments on Takeshi Unleash the Binding, Kotori Trains with Kesin An Interrogation and a Life Debt Takeshi vs Yazuka, First Spar Jin, Violet and Kesin. First encounter Shadow Hurano's Healing 'Approved by:' Kagato